The Trade
by CitrusSeverus
Summary: Kagome is taken by Sesshomaru, in assumption that Inuyasha will trade his precious miko for the Tetsusaiga. But the Taiyoukai and the miko will both be surprised by what the outcome will be.
1. The Plan

**A/N: Well, guys...I have been working on chapter 14...the final chapter of Soulmate...for about a month now, and I decided to take a mini-break so that I didn't get writer's block again...if I work on something for too long, that's exactly what happens. And then it takes me longer to write. Not to mention the fact that my dad had his leg amputated in April, and since I'm the only child and my mom works, I have tostay home and take care of him during the day...it isn't pretty. I spent my 19thbirthday with bronchitis and takingcare of my dad. It sucked. Horribly. I've been reading a lot of fanfics lately.This kind of popped into my head...and it's probably all too common, the situation that Kagome finds herself in, but I really like how this is turning out so far. So I askyou...please just be patient for a little bit longer, and I promise your patience won't go unrewarded...I can guarantee that chapter 14 is going to be a loooooong chapter, enough to satisfy your tastes. Lol. And Youkai Masquerade will be updated afterI finish Soulmate. There's some good stuff coming your way, I promise! Enjoy this first chapter!**

Chapter One

"Inuyasha, why don't you cook the ramen this time? You've watched me enough...you ought to know how by now. Sango and I need to bathe before it gets too dark."

Inuyasha looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Feh. Like I would ever do a _woman's_ work."

"Excuse me, Inuyasha?"

"Cookin' an stuff's for women. Not us guys. Right, Miroku?"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha threateningly. Miroku shrank back, knowing that an argument was about to ensue. And he wanted no part in it. But he decided to speak anyhow.

"I believe that Kagome has a point, Inuyasha. You could share in the cooking duties."

"Feh. Yeah right."

"You..._jerk_! What the heck do you mean by _women's_ work! How dare you! After everything I've done for you...and I'm always cooking _your _meals...the one time I need to actually do something, you aren't willing to help me! I just want to take a bath, and I thought it would be nice if you could make the ramen so that everyone didn't have to wait until Sango and I were done bathing to eat!"

"You can wait until after to take a bath, can't you? You've done it in the dark before..."

Kagome's eye twitched in annoyance.

"That's it. Inuyasha..."

As if knowing what was coming next, Inuyasha opened his mouth and began to beg Kagome not to...

"SIT! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

SMACK! SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!

A large crater was left in the ground, with Inuyasha moaning in agony in its depths.

"Miroku, do you think you could fix dinner?"

"Certainly, Kagome. I would be happy to. You and Sango take all the time you want."

"Thank you!" Kagome smiled happily as she and Sango left for the springs.

Shippo sat next to Miroku and shook his head.

"He won't ever learn, will he, Miroku?"

"Shippo, I'm afraid not."

Out of the crater...

"Owwwww...Kagome, you..."

A voice from in the woods...

"SIT!"

"OW!"

* * *

"Kagome, I'm sorry Inuyasha wouldn't help you. He is so stubborn."

"I know. I should have expected it. You would think I would have learned by now that he's an asshole...but I guess I forget sometimes."

Sango laughed slightly.

"Well, this ought to take your mind off of things for a little while, at least. Look at this spring...!"

Kagome pushed some branches out of the way and began to undress. Sango was right...the spring was _amazing_. It was absolutely breathtaking. There was a small waterfall, and heat was rising off of the water, so it was guaranteed to be a warm bath.

"Wow. What luck we have, Sango! This is really nice!"

Kagome set her clothes down and grabbed a towel and her soap and shampoo. She set her towel and supplies on a nearby rock and slowly entered the water, relishing the feeling of its warmth on her sore muscles. They had just battled a powerful youkai that day, and she hadn't had a chance to relax until that moment.

"Ooooh...I don't think I ever want to leave here. I don't care if I _do _shrivel up like a prune. It's a small price to pay..."

"Yeah, I agree. Let's not tell the guys about this!" Sango smiled as she stepped into the deep end of the spring.

"I can't believe this day is finally over. I thought that we would never beat that dragon youkai."

"I know. He was really powerful. I've noticed...the more demons we battle, the more powerful they get. I mean, that one today had _two_ jewel shards." Kagome shook her head.

"Well you don't have to worry about that right now. You did good work today, Kagome. Just relax."

"Yeah, you're right. I think I will."

Kagome sighed and leaned back against a rock, closing her eyes.

But she couldn't have had any idea that she was being watched.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in the branches of a tree, watching below him and listening as the two human women discussed their day. He scowled. Inuyasha was a moron. He was never one to offer his assistance to anyone in need. Unless it was his dead clay lover. He hadn't intended on following them, but since he was observing the group, he decided to let his curiousity get the best of him. He had always wondered what the two women went off to do when they left the group. Inuyasha hadn't known, but Sesshomaru had been observing the group for a good month to try and find a way to get to the Tetsusaiga, and he had always tried to mask his scent just enough so that the hanyou could not pick it up. So far, he had been successful. And the kit's sense of smell had not developed enough to reach out and find intruders. The fire cat was healing from battle wounds and was too weak to use her demonic powers. What he couldn't understand was why the taijiya nor the monk had picked anything up. Perhaps it was because they were too preoccupied with their daily lives to notice him. He did not know the reason. He continued to watch, nonetheless. The human woman Ka-go-me intregued him slightly. She was very defiant and fiery. Not to mention the fact that she was a miko with untapped powers. And she was in love with his hanyou brother. Which was what intregued him the most. How could someone like her ever fall for such an imbecile? What did she see in him that made him so irresistible? He could sense the arousal coming off of her in waves when she was around Inuyasha, and the stupid hanyou never even noticed. He was so inferior. His train of thought was interrupted when he heard thetaijiya speak.

* * *

"Hey, Kagome, I'm done taking my bath. Do you want me to stay here until you get finished?" The taijiya finished dressing herself and turned to Kagome.

"No, it's okay. You can go on back to camp and eat; I think I want to stay here for a few more minutes and just enjoy how nice this feels. I'm not really that hungry, anyhow."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay here by yourself?"

"Yeah. It isn't that far from camp. It's not even that dark yet. And I brought my backpack...I'll be fine."

"Alright. I'll see you when you get back!" Sango smiled and headed back in the direction of the camp.

Kagome sunk underwater to get her hair wet and surfaced again, spewing water from her mouth.

"Ah...some alone time. Well, I guess I'd better wash my hair!" She turned around and grabbed her shampoo from the rock behind her and opened it, pouring a luxurious amount into her palm before closing the bottle once more, setting it down, and rubbing the substance between her fingers.

'This smells _so _nice. It's like cherry blossoms and berries. I'm glad Mom bought this for me.' Kagome thought happily.

Meanwhile, the smell of the shampoo hit Sesshomaru's nose above the spring, and he inhaled deeply. It was such a sweet smell, and as he inhaled deeper, he found that as she rubbed whatever it was...this...sham-poo into her hair...that it mixed with her natural scent, which, even in the spring, it should have stunk. Surprisingly, he noted that a hint of vanilla laced her scent, along with sage and the mixture that was in her hair. Interesting. For a human, her smell wasn't unpleasant.

Kagome began to hum to herself as she washed her hair, and smiled to herself as she thought of what had happened earlier with Inuyasha. Sometimes, he was so stubborn...but that was what she loved about him. Yes, he could be a stubborn jackass...but he had his sweet side, too. He just didn't show it very often.

As Sesshomaru watched the strange human woman, he sensed yet another wave of arousal bouncing off of her.

'She must be thinking of the hanyou,' He thought, disgusted.

Though he knew Inuyasha would never admit it, he did have feelings for the miko. But nothing could replace his dead clay lover. Even as Inuyasha cared for her reincarnation, he rutted with the vile creature at least twice a week while the woman who loved him slept peacefully, unaware of what was occurring just a few yards away in the woods.

A scowl once more marred his graceful features.

Inuyasha didn't deserve Ka-go-me. He didn't deserve Tetsusaiga, either. But Sesshomaru's attempts to retrieve his father's fang proved unsuccessful, and he lost an arm in the process. Fortunately for him, he found a demon who helped regenerate it. But it was a slow and painful process, and he went through months of agony before it was finally complete.

This Ka-go-me was powerful...she, with the help of the powers from the Tetsusaiga, had withstood his poisoned acid and miasma...something no human should have lived through. She had conquered many demons, though her comrades assisted her. But what was more impressive was that she was the keeper of the Shikon Jewel. It wouldn't just be left with anyone.

'She has immense power, and she doesn't even know it. Inuyasha would not do well to lose such a treasure.' Sesshomaru thought. And then, a flame ignited itself in his mind.

'Yes. He would not do well to lose her. For she might prove even more useful to him than Father's fang at this point in time. Without her, he cannot locate the jewel shards, which he is trying so desperately to collect so that he might become a full-blooded youkai. The fool. But...what if he were to lose her? He might be willing to bargain with the Tetsusaiga. Better yet, what if she did not wish to return to him? Yes...this plan could have its merits.'

He could hit Inuyasha where it hurt the most. Take from him what is most important.

Without another thought, Sesshomaru leapt from the branches of the tree he had been perched in, and landed softly, without a sound, on the forest floor.

The woman was still washing her hair, humming to a tune only she knew, and he waited. Just watched, and waited.

Kagome finally finished washing her hair. She dove underwater and rinsed her hair out before coming back up for air. The water was in her eyes, and the remnants of shampoo made it hard for her to open her eyes and look for her towel.

"It's got to be around here somewhere...damn it...where's that rock?"

She felt around for the rock which she laid her supplies on, and when she could not find it, she stumbled blindly in the direction in which she believed it to be.

After a few moments, she finally felt the towel. But not the rock. Confused, she felt around for what the towel was on. A hand was holding it. A clawed hand. Surprised and embarrassed, she shrieked.

"Inuyasha! Why are you here? I can't believe you would spy on me like this!" Kagome grabbed the towel and turned around, wiping her face quickly before running out of the spring, her backside to the intruder, hurriedly drying herself off and wrapping the towel around her body.

"How dare you? And after..."

She whirled around, half expecting Inuyasha to have a smirk on his face, and was prepared to "sit" him, when she came face to face with a broad chest clothed in armor and white silk.

Slowly, Kagome looked up. Golden eyes glared back at her.

"Sesshomaru!" She exclaimed.

'Oh my God...he's going to kill me! I should have told Sango to stay...I can't believe I'm so stupid...I don't stand a chance!'

"I have been following your group for months, miko. And...you are foolish to leave yourself so..._exposed_..."

She noticed that his eyes were no longer focused on her face, but were eyeing her body, up and down, slowly.

"Hey! My eyes are up _here_!" She snapped, her hands trying desperately to cover up what little exposed flesh she had.

"Wench. You would do well to shut your mouth."

She backed away from him slowly.

"Do not think for a moment that you can escape me, little miko. You can run, but I will find you."

"What...what do you want from me..."

A malicious smirk worked its way across Sesshomaru's lips, causing Kagome to shiver with fright. She shrank back even more, which only caused Sesshomaru to move closer to her.

"Inuyasha does not even know that I am here right now. He doesn't suspect a thing."

"I'll scream for him..."

"And I'll rip your throat out before you even make a sound."

Her eyes widened at the threat.

"I'll give you whatever you want...just please...let me go."

"Little miko, you have nothing I want. It isn't what you can give me that I am interested in."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I want the Tetsusaiga. You cannot offer that to me. And Inuyasha is not willing to hand it over. However, you, on the other hand...are something he wants. And needs...to retrieve the shards of the Shikon Jewel. I have no interest in that foolish stone. All I want is my father's fang. And you will help me get it."

"Never! You bastard...Inuyasha won't EVER hand it over to you! You might as well give it up!"

"That is where you are sorely mistaken. If he wants you back, he must give me the Tetsusaiga. And I am sure he will not risk your life for some petty sword. Or will he...? You had better hope he truly loves you, little miko. Or you will die. Your life is certainly worth nothing to me."

"If he wants me...back..."

With one fluid movement, Kagome had turned around and began to run with only one thing in mind: Get to Inuyasha.

'Sesshomaru is going to kidnap you! You have to get to Inuyasha!'

Sesshomaru stood for a moment, amused and slightly annoyed that the human woman would think she could get away from him. He was a youkai, and she was a mere human woman with miko powers...that she couldn't even control. It was then that he smirked. Why not give her a head start? She was headed in the wrong direction, after all. He always _did_ like a chase.


	2. Blood Lust

**Wow...so here is Chapter two...! I _really_ liked writing this chapter. Bwahahahaha...this will get quite juicy! Enjoy! I already have two reviews...from **inulover1915, **and **Kags21**! Thank you so much! I decided to post this chapter tonight instead of tomorrow for you guys!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I forgot to add this in the first chapter...All characters inthis fanficbelong to Rumiko Takahashi, the creator of Inuyasha. Lucky woman, eh? If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be able to write this fanfic! Arigato, Rumiko! **

**Chapter Two: Blood Lust**

"Hey Sango...where's Kagome?"

"She's still at the spring, Inuyasha. She said she wanted to enjoy it a little bit longer."

"Well, I'm gonna go get her. She's been in there long enough!"

"Hold it right there, Inuyasha! You leave her alone, you hear me? You pissed her off enough tonight, and she just wants to relax! I swear, if you take one more step towards that forest, I will take my Hiraikotsu and ram it into your thick skull!"

Inuyasha huffed in defiance, but took a seat next to Miroku anyhow. He wasn't about to test Sango's strength. He knew she was perfectly capable of performing the task she had threatened.

Sango mumbled under her breath before taking another bite of the ramen that Miroku had cooked.

"Hey, Miroku...this isn't half bad!" Shippo exclaimed. "You make it almost as good as Kagome!"

"Thank you, Shippo." Miroku smiled as he slurped another noodle.

The group sat in silence for the rest of their meal; the only sound heard was the slurping of the ramen noodles.

**_Meanwhile..._**

Kagome was running.

Dodging trees and bushes with sharp thorns that tore at her towel and scratched her pale skin, causing blood to drip onto the ground. Still, she ran.

Rocks embedded themselves in her feet, making her yelp in pain, but still...she ran.

Anything was better than being captured by her enemy, Sesshomaru. She knew he would hold true to the threat he made on her life, should Inuyasha not come through with the trade of Tetsusaiga. And she didn't want to think about the possiblity that he might not...

But she suddenly realized that in her haste to get away from her potential captor, that she had taken the wrong way. She wasn't heading _back_ to camp...but further away. Making her situation even more dire. Tears poured down her cheeks, reddened by both the heat of the spring and the adrenaline pumping through her lithe body from running so fast.

"Damn it..." She whispered to herself, not taking time to stop and breathe. Kagome turned to her left, and ran through a patch of more thorny bushes. She got caught on one, and had to forfeit her towel.

'How do I get myself into these situations...?'

Now she was naked as the day she was born, running through the forest, where untold amounts of animals and vicious youkai lay in wait for some stupid girl just like her to wander into their midst...trying to escape Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. It couldn't get any worse.

And then...

She tripped.

The root of the tree Kagome had tripped on sent her tumbling onto the forest floor; sticks and leaves embedding themselves in her raven tresses, still dampened from the bath she had taken, and more bruises marred her arms and legs as she continued to roll down an embankment that led to a small stream. Finally, she came to a halt, beaten and bloodied, her backside smacking into a tree.

Stars clouded her vision, but she could still make out her surroundings. Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found. Had she escaped him?

"Yes..." She whispered.

Kagome sat herself up and attempted to stand, but fell unceremoniously back onto her butt, causing her to cry out in more pain.

It was then that she saw a white blur on the hill above her.

Before she could react, Sesshomaru was in front of her, his eyes a dark crimson, and his claws drawn. A snarl escaped his lips as he smirked dangerously.

"I told you, miko," Another growl rumbled from his chest. "You can run, but I will find you."

Too weak to retort, Kagome merely cried.

Sesshomaru walked up to her battered body and stood, unmoving, staring down his nose at her as she bawled her eyes out. His eyes began to return back to normal, and he was about to speak. But then, he looked at her. Really looked at her body.

Through the scratches and bruises, he could see her form. Her chest was heaving, and her breasts were full and perky. As his eyes traveled downward, he noticed that she had wide hips and a narrow waist...and then...she had a small nest of curls that lead to her opening...

'No. You cannot view a _human_ like that. It is disgraceful. Just because Father did something to taint the bloodline does not mean it is in _you_. Look away.' He told himself.

But he found that he couldn't.

And a scent that he had previously ignored hit his sensitive nostrils. The scent of blood.

It was everywhere, leaking from her various scratches and wounds. It was intoxicating. The crimson began to seep back into his eyes, and his fangs began to lengthen ever so slightly.

He backed away, for he knew what was about to take place.

His blood beast was about to take control.

He tried to hold back, but it was in vain. It screamed out at him, begging him to just let it taste a little bit of her sweet blood...

'_Just a taste. Just a lick.' _It said, echoing in the back of his mind.

'NO!' His mind shouted.

'_What will it hurt? It's just a taste...it doesn't mean anything. It smells so good...just imagine how sweet it will be. How rich._'

He almost salivated at the thought.

'_Just try it. You won't regret it. **She is too weak to fight you**._'

With that, Sesshomaru gave in to his instinctive blood beast, and his fangs lengthened fully. All traces of the rational Sesshomaru disappeared. The blood beast that remained cracked his neck slightly and sniffed the air, revelling in the scent of Kagome's fresh blood.

Slowly, he walked towards the injured miko and kneeled in front of her.

Her eyes were wide with fear, and her body was shaking from the cool night air and pain.

She looked directly into Sesshomaru's eyes and was terrified beyond what words could describe.

"Sess...Sesshomaru..."

He got onto his knees and crawled slowly toward her. She tried to back away, but remembered that a tree was behind her.

"Get away from me...I'm w...warning...you..."

But the beast paid no heed to her words. He inched closer to her, his eyes fixated on her blue orbs, never moving from their gaze.

He finally reached her, and without warning, grabbed her arm with his hand, lifting it in front of his mouth. His tongue, long and pink, darted out and made contact with her heated and bloodied skin, causing her to gasp. Slowly and lasciviously, he lapped at a cut on her upper left arm that dripped dark crimson blood. He brought it to his lips and began to suck gently on the wound.

Kagome, without thinking, closed her eyes and began to moan slightly. Her body was betraying her in ways she never knew it could. Though she was hurting beforehand, once Sesshomaru had started to suck on her arm, the pain had disappeared, replaced instead with arousal.

He sucked slightly harder, and she arched her back and opened her eyes slightly as she realized that he had balanced himself on his shins, and was using his _other...his other hand..._to gently massage her right breast.

She was mortified.

'This can't be happening...but oh _God_...it feels so good...'

And then she panicked, as she felt his hand move further south.

What if this was just the beginning? What if...he planned to rape her? She couldn't let that happen...but it felt so good...

He sucked on her arm even harder than before, his fangs grazing her already injured skin, sending her reeling into ecstasy. It was when a finger slipped through the nest of curls into her nether regions that she realized her greatest fear might possibly be coming true.

He stroked her slowly, as she unconsciously opened her legs to give him greater access. One finger became two, and they started pumping in and out of her, the wetness making it easy for him to up the speed.

She moaned louder, and bucked against his fingers and arm, rubbing herself...

Her mind cleared for a moment, remembering that she was supposed to be fighting him. That this wasn't supposed to happen. And she felt a surge of fear.

'This isn't right. You know it. It feels good...so good...but you can't let him do this. You have to get away from him and back to Inuyasha. How do you think he would feel if he knew that you were letting his brother do this to you? He would call you trash! A whore! Dirty! _STOP_!' Her mind shouted.

Putting her other hand on the arm that was stroking her down below, she found the last bit of strength she had, and focused her miko powers. She felt a jolt of electricity go through her body.

She saw Sesshomaru's eyes widen, and the crimson leak out of them.

Then, her world went black.

* * *

Sesshomaru returned from a clouded haze, and realized that Kagome had shocked him with her miko powers. What had he been doing? And then...

He tasted blood in his mouth, and saw that his hand was sticky. He sniffed it, and could smell _her_ juices on it. His blood beast had taken over..._damn it_!

Standing from the ground, he quickly walked away from Kagome's unconscious form.

'I lost control. I _never _lose control...I have sullied myself with her human blood...'

With rage, he let out a loud growl and punched the nearest tree, knocking a giant hole in the middle.

He withdrew his fist from the trunk of the tree and turned back to Kagome.

Her last ounce of energy had been used to try and stop him from...he didn't even want to think about it.

But now, she wasn't conscious, and he could take her back to his castle...without a fight from her.

Putting the events that had just taken place out of his mind for the moment, Sesshomaru trudged back to Kagome's body and lifted her up into his arms. He noticed that in her state of unconsciousness, she was shivering. Taking his pelt from over his shoulder, he covered her body with it. Her face, once contorted, relaxed slightly, and her body was still, save for her breathing.

Sesshomaru took to the air, and headed towards the Western lands.

* * *

"Hey, guys...I think I'm going to go check on Kagome now. She's been at the springs for an awful long time." Sango stood from the tree trunk she had been sitting on, and dusted her backside off.

"Good idea. I think I'll join you." Miroku smiled.

"Sit back down, monk. That threat that I made to Inuyasha earlier goes for _you_, too." Sango glared at Miroku, who automatically looked away from her and began talking to Shippo.

'Idiot.' She thought.

Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu...just in case of trouble...and made the trek back to the spring.

"Hey, Kagome! Are you done yet?"

Pushing branches and vines out of the way, she entered the spring. Scanning the water before her, she noticed that nothing was in it. She looked to where Kagome had set her supplies, and nothing had been moved. Her backpack and clothes were even left untouched on the ground before her. But her towel was missing.

"Kagome?" She called out, worry beginning to seep into her mind.

The only reply Sango received was that of an owl, hooting in the night.

She decided to venture a bit into the forest, in the opposite direction from camp. Perhaps Kagome was close by. For what reason she would leave the spring...safety...Sango couldn't figure out. But she decided to search, nonetheless.

After about five minutes, Sango was about to give up hope and go back to camp to get Inuyasha. She was panicking by now. Still no sign of Kagome, and no answer. Then...

Sango spotted something white amongst the thorny bushes that poked her leather taijiya outfit. Grabbing it, she realized what it was. Kagome's towel.

Now she _definitely_ knew that something wasn't right. Kagome, as modest as she was, would never have left the spring without her clothes, and her towel missing from her body...

Foul play was at hand.

Sango rushed back to camp, using her Hiraikotsu to down bushes and vines that were in her way.

"_INUYASHA_! _Kagome's missing!_"

"What!"

"She isn't at the spring, and I found her clothes there...her towel was the only thing she was wearing...and I found _it_ lodged in some bushes!"

Inuyasha jumped up from the ground and started off toward the spring. He sniffed the air, finding no trace of anything but Kagome. He followed her scent through the forest and came to a clearing that lead to a stream down a hill. Jumping to the forest floor, he smelled fresh blood...and something else. A powerful youkai had been there...had it attacked Kagome? He frantically searched for her, looking everywhere in the vicinity of the scent. But she was nowhere to be found. The only thing left behind were droplets of blood against a tree. As he looked around, he noticed that there was a hole in the trunk of a tree before him. Punched clean through...

Something had taken Kagome. _His Kagome_...

He roared in pain and anger.

It was then that Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala arrived.

"Oh no..." Sango started, tears in her eyes.

"Inuyasha...wh...where is Kagome..." Shippo began to cry as well.

"I should have gone to the spring when I said I wanted to! I might have stopped..."

Inuyasha couldn't complete the sentence.

"Could have stopped what, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"A youkai...a powerful youkai...took her...and I can't...they masked...their scent...I can't make out who it is!"

"Nooooooo!" Shippo wailed.

Sango took him in her arms and attempted to comfort the kit, but he continued to sob.

"I'm sure there is something that can tell us who was here, Inuyasha. Not all hope is lost. Keep sniffing the air...the things around us."

Inuyasha, anger and pain etched on his face, did as Miroku suggested. He found himself in front of the tree trunk with the hole in it. He noticed almost immediately that there were traces of a substance...green and acrid...and a peculiar smell...one that he had not smelled in a long time.

One that made his heart race in terror for Kagome.

What had taken her was indeed a powerful youkai.

One that was merciless with humans.

One that killed without thought.

One that he hated.

"_SESSHOMARUUUUUU!_"

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you all liked that chapter. I DID! Lol. More is on the way! **


	3. Kagome Makes a Friend

**A/N: Wow...here's another chapter! And 11 reviews already from the first two! Thanks so much to: LadyKoneko, Adeen, LynGreenTea, mangadreams, WhiteRose-Kurama, sweetthang-37, OtakuAnime131, Kaoru4, inulover1915, and Kags21! I hope you guys really enjoy this chapter...I know it's kind of short, lol. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters of Inuyasha. Reiki, however, is of my own creation! **

**

* * *

**Kagome awoke to darkness. 

Her limbs were aching, and her feet felt like they had been scraped raw.

'Where am I?' She thought as she sat up slowly.

Dizziness overcame her, and she had to lay back down. It was then that she realized she was on a bed. Feeling around, Kagome noticed that she was lying on silken sheets that were soft and cool against her skin.

She realized that she was naked. She furiously grabbed the covers and gathered them around her.

And then it all came flooding back to her.

The spring...running from Sesshomaru...

And what he _did _to her...

A voice rang out in the dark.

"I see you have awoken. It is about time. You have been asleep for three days."

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome hollered.

He winced at the volume of her voice and scowled, though she could not see it in the dark, with her inferior _human _vision.

"I am standing almost directly in front of you, woman. You do not have to screech."

"Inuyasha will come and rescue me. You won't get away with this."

"Little miko, we shall see."

"I know Inuyasha, and he cares about me. He won't let you do anything to me."

"Oh? He cares about you?" Sesshomaru inched closer to the bed, unbeknownst to Kagome.

Finally, he sat down beside her, taking her by surprise. She gasped.

"Yes...he does."

"I see."

Sesshomaru paused for a moment, waiting to hear for a response from the shaken miko.

"What? What is it?"

"Nothing. You seem to know everything about your dear, precious Inuyasha. I have nothing more to say to you, since you..."

"What is it? What has he done? What do you know?"

'So she isn't as dull as I thought...as most humans are...'

"But you seemed so convinced before, miko. What plagues you now? Are doubts entering your mind?"

"Just tell me..."

He paused again. The silence sliced through the air like a samurai sword.

"He has been rutting weekly with that pathetic excuse for a dead miko since I have been following you...and there is no doubt in my mind that he was doing it even before I began."

He heard nothing from Kagome.

But he smelled the salt coming from her...the tears must have been running down her cheeks.

"Oh."

For some reason, Sesshomaru's heart twinged slightly at the thought of what his brother did to the miko. She had blindly put her faith and trust into him, loving him unconditionally, and then he turned his back on her for the person who hated her the most. But the twinge left as quickly as it had come, and he stood from the bed.

"You are still not well, and your wounds still need to heal. You will sleep now, and a healer will come in the morning to dress your wounds once more."

"No. I won't sleep. I need to bathe, and I need clothes..."

"You will sleep, or I have my ways of _making_ you sleep...I will not have you dying. Else I won't have anything to barter the Tetsusaiga for..."

Kagome did not doubt for a second that he was serious. Turning away from him, she closed her eyes as she pulled the silken sheets over her shoulders, the tears still flowing.

He left her that way, a small seed of regret planting itself in his heart, whether he chose to accept it or not.

She cried herself to sleep that night, and dreamt of horrible things.

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama!" A voice cried out in the hallway. 

Sesshomaru whirled around to find his young charge, Rin, standing in front of him, a toothy grin on her plump face.

"Rin, it is very late. Why have you left your room? Why are you even awake?"

"Rin could not sleep, Sesshomaru-sama...Sesshomaru-sama did not come and read Rin a story!"

"What have I said about speaking in the third person, Rin? You are almost ten...it is time to stop this foolishness. You are almost a young woman."

Rin sighed, looked down at the floor, and, in a quiet voice...

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama. Rin...I mean...I...am sorry."

"That's better. Now, as for your story, I suppose I could read it to you, but only if you promise to go to sleep immediately after I am through."

"Yay! Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama!"

"I will meet you in your room...and I expect you to be ready for bed."

Rin nodded and scampered off to her room.

When he was sure she was gone, and no one was around, he smiled slightly.

Rin was like a daughter to him, though he would never have admitted it to anyone aloud.

Slowly, he made the path to the girl's room, where he found her eagerly awaiting his arrival.

"I'm ready, Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru sat beside her on the bed and began to tell her a tale she had not heard before...one of a great Inuyoukai that fell in battle.

"Alright then...once upon a time..."

* * *

"Inuyasha, what are we going to do?" 

"I don't know, Sango..."

"We can get her back. I know we can."

"Yeah. If he hasn't killed her already."

"Killed her? K-k-kagome? Nooooo!" Shippo wailed again.

Sango tried as best she could to comfort the poor kitsune cub, yet again.

"Listen to me, Shippo. Kagome is strong, and she can make it through this. Sesshomaru won't get the best of her, okay? She'll come back to us."

"You should listen to Sango, Shippo." Miroku piped in. "Kagome _will_ come back."

Shippo sniffled.

"You think so?"

"I know so." Sango smiled, trying to put on a brave face. But inside, she was fearing the worst for her 'sister'.

"We should go look for her. I don't know exactly where Sesshomaru's castle is, but I know it's pretty far from here. For him...it'd take a day to get there. But for us...three or four days. Maybe even a week." Inuyasha huffed.

"Yes. It would take us longer now, because Kirara is still trying to heal from her wounds. She cannot fly."

Sango sighed.

"Well let's quit wastin' time! We've got ramen...and stuff...so we're good on food. Let's go." Inuyasha grumbled.

* * *

Sesshomaru stayed with Rin until he was sure she was asleep. Her heart rate slowed, and a peaceful look came over the child's face as she nuzzled her pillow. 

Quietly, he left her room, sliding the shoji door shut.

Just as he was about to make his way to his bedchambers, Sesshomaru decided to make sure the miko was still asleep. He didn't want her up and wandering around his castle. Or escaping.

He walked down the hall to Kagome's room, where, once the screen door was slid open, he found her curled in a tight ball underneath the silken sheets.

The moonlight streamed in through the balcony, illuminating her skin and hair.

'She looks almost ethereal.'

Except for the cuts and bruises, had he not known her or what her purpose was...he might have thought her of another realm.

She turned over to face Sesshomaru, and he was startled, breaking his train of thought.

Kagome sighed in her sleep, though a worried look was on her face.

'She must be dreaming something unpleasant.'

However, Sesshomaru did not wish to concern himself with such petty things. Therefore, he had not woken her, and was relieved when she remained still.

Leaving the miko's room, he made sure to place a barrier around the door so that she could not escape. He knew that with her lack of strength, that she would be unable to escape via the balcony.

As he slept that night, he dreamed of a woman whose face he could not see. A woman who loved him.

* * *

"Good morning, Lady." 

"Huh..." Kagome replied groggily as the first rays of sunlight hit her face, making her squint.

"I said, good morning, Lady. My name is Reiki."

"Who are you!" She shouted, realizing that she was still naked. She glanced at the woman who had entered the room. It was a neko youkai.

"I am the healer that Sesshomaru-sama sent...I am here to bandage and treat your wounds...?"

"Oh...okay...uh..."

"You need not be modest, Lady." Reiki smiled.

"I'm sorry...I'm just...I don't have any clothes."

Reiki laughed slightly.

"Sesshomaru-sama also had some kimonos sent here for you...they have already been placed in your wardrobe. I will get you one so that you may put it on after I finish."

Kagome smiled.

As Reiki tended to Kagome's wounds, the two began to talk.

"Lady, if you don't mind me asking...how did you get all of these scratches and bruises?"

"Oh...uh...I was running...and I fell."

"I see. You wouldn't have been running from Sesshomaru-sama, would you?"

Kagome blanched, and the color drained from her face.

"I uh...how...uh I..."

Reiki giggled.

"I know Sesshomaru-sama like the back of my hand. And I can tell...you did not come here of your own accord. This morning when I came in to check on you, a barrier had been placed in front of the entrance to your room."

"A barrier? He put up a barrier?"

"Yes, Lady...I assume so that you would not have the opportunity to escape, should it have arisen."

"I just want to get out of here."

"I wish I could help you...but unfortunately, Sesshomaru-sama would have my head. But I will offer you my friendship...if you will take it. It is nice to have someone else to talk to around here."

Kagome grinned.

"Of course!"

"It's settled then!"

Reiki finished putting salve on a scrape and then handed Kagome her kimono, which she put on immediately.

"Wow...this is really soft! I don't think I've ever owned something this nice!"

"Sesshomaru-sama does not spare any expense on kimono...not even for us...his servants. He does not want us to be dressed inappropriately."

"I love it!"

All of a sudden, the shoji doors slammed back, revealing a very irate Sesshomaru standing in the middle.

"Reiki, I do not remember telling you to befriend my prisoner."

"I apologize, Sesshomaru-sama, but Lady..." Reiki paused, not knowing the girl's name.

"Kagome. My name's Kagome." She smiled.

"Lady Kagome...just looked very lonely, and while I was tending to her wounds, I decided to strike up a conversation. Now really, what harm could it do for me to befriend a prisoner...you know I would never do anything to jeopardize the Western lands, my lord."

Sesshomaru scowled at the neko youkai, who immediately turned to face Kagome.

Kagome was surprised that while Reiki's back was turned, Sesshomaru didn't lop her head clean off for talking to him that way.

"I have served Sesshomaru-sama since his father's death, and have healed him and countless others many times. He knows my loyalty and would never question it. What I asked still stands...I do wish to be your friend, Kagome-chan."

Kagome eyed Sesshomaru warily before nodding to Reiki.

"Well, then...I shall be back later on to check on you, and perhaps we can have tea together! Good day, my lord!"

Reiki gathered up her supplies and scurried out of the room, leaving both Sesshomaru and Kagome in an uncomfortable silence.

"I trust she bandaged your wounds well."

"Yes."

He was silent for a moment, making Kagome squirm under his gaze.

"Let me make something clear to you, miko. You are a prisoner here. Under no circumstances have I brought you to socialize with my staff...and you are sorely mistaken if you believe you will be allowed to roam my grounds freely. This room is your home until I so otherwise deem it to be...or until Inuyasha hands the Tetsusaiga over to me. There is a barrier around the entrance to your room, and once you are well enough to step out onto your balcony, one will be placed around it as well. I can't have my prisoner escaping."

"Is that all you have to say?" Kagome said, her teeth grinding in anger.

"You will not disrespect me in such a manner, woman. You will call me Sesshomaru-sama, and I will hear no arguments. Unless you wish to suffer punishment."

"Is that all you have to say...Sesshomaru-_sama_?" She spat.

"For now, wench. Watch your tongue. I will have someone bring a meal to you three times a day...but since you have disrespected me, nothing will be served to you until lunch."

He left her room, sliding the doors shut behind him.

When she believed he was out of earshot, she shouted:

"You pompous ass!"

She sunk into the soft bed once more, wondering what in hell she was going to do for the rest of the day.

Though she didn't realize it, Sesshomaru had heard what she said.

He stood outside her door, and in a bellowing voice, spoke to her relaxed form.

"Wench, next time you feel yourself angry enough to insult me like a _silly child_, I suggest you wait until I am out of the building. I have acute hearing." He snapped.

Kagome heard him retreat down the hallway, his feet padding on the tatami mats beneath them.

Her heart was beating so fast, she thought it might burst out of her chest.

Sesshomaru heard what she said...

'But why didn't he do anything about it?' She wondered curiously.

Lying down on the bed once more, she began to daydream about Inuyasha coming to rescue her, hoping against hope that lunch would be soon.

* * *

**A/N: So...another chapter is going to be up later tomorrow! And please...review, review, review! I love reviews! Lol. Tootles!**


	4. Mayhem

**A/N: Here's the fourth chapter for you...sorry it took so long...I've had a lot of things to do this weekend! And boy, was this a doozy of a chapter, too. Maybe not the longest ever...but it packs a punch. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far...you're what makes me want to continue writing! Enjoy.**

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama!" 

Rin ran through the halls to get to her lord's library, where she knew he spent most of his time.

She burst through the doors, breathless.

"Rin, why were you running and shouting through the halls?" Sesshomaru slowly turned to face his ward.

He knew she was coming; her shouts echoed through the halls and reverberated in his delicate ears.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Rin...I mean..._I_...heard that you brought Kagome-neesan here!"

"Where did you hear that?" Sesshomaru demanded quietly.

"I saw Reiki-chan bring someone lunch, and when she left the room, she said 'Goodbye, Lady Kagome!'"

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes in annoyance. Could nothing be kept a secret in the castle?

"Yes, Rin, I have brought Kagome here. But..."

"Oh, Sesshomaru-sama, it has been a really long time since Rin...I...have seen Kagome-neesan...can I go play with her? Please?"

Sesshomaru remembered well that Rin knew Kagome. She had noticed the child playing in a clearing while taking a break from traveling with her group, and Jaken had been nowhere to be found. Sesshomaru returned from hunting to find that Rin was missing, and Jaken was searching frantically for any sign of the child, for fear of being punished by his master.

_Flashback_

_"Jaken, you fool. Where is Rin?"_

_"Milord! I am truly sorry! The impudent child ran off and left this poor lowly servant of yours face down in a stream...she pushed me! She wishes to see me dead, or worse yet, punished by your highness! Forgive me for losing her, milord! It was not my fault!"_

_"Be silent, Jaken. I will find her myself, as you are quite useless to me at this moment in time. You annoy me. And next time this happens...I shall see to it that you are punished accordingly."_

_If he could have, Sesshomaru was certain that Jaken would have died there on the spot, with any threat of punishment. As it was, the toad's eyes widened to about half the size of his head before he kneeled and thanked the taiyoukai for sparing his life._

_Sesshomaru ignored the cries of 'thank yous' and continued searching for Rin. He followed her scent through the clearing and out of the forest, onto a dirt path. He hoped for Jaken's sake that the girl was unharmed, or he would pay dearly. He took to the skies, scouring the earth for any sign of his charge. It didn't take long for Sesshomaru to find what he had been searching for. On the path below him, a woman was holding Rin's hand, and talking with her. The child was laughing. He then noticed a smell that made his nose wrinkle in disgust. Hanyou. His brother, Inuyasha...the woman holding Rin's hand was with his brother's group. His brother, however, was nowhere in sight. _

_'The hanyou is not here. Pity.' He thought sarcastically. _

_It was then that Rin looked up to the sky and squealed with delight._

_Sesshomaru, knowing he had been spotted, descended from his cloud and landed effortlessly onto the ground._

_"Sesshomaru-sama! Rin is happy to see you! Rin got lost while Rin was looking for pretty flowers to put on Jaken-sama's head...Jaken-sama got mad at Rin and told Rin she was a stinky human...so Rin ran away into the forest. Rin was scared...but Kagome-neesan found Rin and made Rin feel better! Rin is sorry."_

_He nodded in acceptance of her apology, and then turned his gaze to the group in front of him. They all stared at him in shock, not believing that a human child would revere him in such a way. He especially noted the look of amazement on the young miko's face. _

_"You would do well to close your mouth, miko. Something could fly in."_

_The woman stared at him for a moment before snapping out of her daze and closing her mouth._

_"Sesshomaru-sama...Rin...is..._yours

_"Surprised, I take it. Rin, come now. We do not have time to waste...we must return home."_

_"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama!" _

_Before the child came to him, however, she tugged on the miko's skirt and held her arms out to give a hug. The miko kneeled down and gave Rin a warm hug, smiling._

_"Rin thanks Kagome-neesan for taking care of her!"_

_"You're very welcome, Rin! It was no problem at all!"_

_Rin ran to Sesshomaru, throwing her tiny arms around his legs._

_He was almost speechless; the child considered the miko as her sibling? It was strange. But he sensed a true heartfelt love towards Rin from the miko. They had just met...how was that possible? He didn't take the time to think about it. He had pressing matters to tend to._

_"Miko." _

_The woman jumped at hearing his cold, emotionless voice._

_"This Sesshomaru thanks you for watching after Rin."_

_Without another word, he took off to the sky, Rin beside him, leaving the group of shard hunters in awe._

_End flashback_

"Please, Sesshomaru-sama?"

He looked at her for a moment, studying her face. The child truly was starved for attention. Most of his servants ignored her for fear of being reprimanded because they ignored their duties. There were no other children at the castle to play with, and her lessons were over until the spring. And he was busy with patrolling the lands.

Kagome was without responsibility, and was not permitted to leave the room...she also cared for Rin. He had made his decision.

"I suppose. But you must remain with her, and she is not permitted to roam around the castle--she has wounds that need to heal."

"Yay! Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I will take you to her room."

He left the room, Rin following closely behind him.

Noting that the barrier around her room had not yet been removed, Sesshomaru took the time to do just that. He did not want Rin to injure herself trying to leave.

He entered the room to find the miko sitting calmly on her bed, looking out the balcony at the mountains.

She turned her head and glared at him.

"Miko, that look won't do...you cannot kill me simply by glaring."

She rolled her eyes and turned her head back to the scenery before her.

"I have brought you something."

Kagome rotated her body slightly to look back at the taiyoukai.

'Oh great...what now...'

She was surprised to see a little head poking out from behind Sesshomaru's pelt.

"Kagome-neesan!"

"Rin!" She exclaimed. She had not expected to see the child...after all, she _was_ a prisoner.

The little girl ran out from behind the fluffy pelt and bounded up onto the bed, throwing her arms around Kagome's neck, sending her reeling into the mattress.

Kagome giggled with delight.

"I missed you, Rin! How have you been?"

"I have been good, Kagome-neesan! Sesshomaru-sama has taught me to speak right...uh...not using...uh..." The child paused, trying to think of the right words to say. She then replied:

"I can't call me Rin anymore." She grinned.

Kagome laughed.

"That's good, Rin!"

The miko looked back at the taiyoukai, a smile on her face.

"Rin will be staying with you for today...I will have Reiki bring some of her toys...and some books, if you wish to read to her. I have much to attend to, so if you'll excuse me, I must take my leave. Rin, you will be on your best behavior."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama!"

As he turned to leave, he heard Kagome whisper.

"Thank you."

He stopped for a moment, before leaving the room, and closing the doors.

"Kagome-neesan, why are you here?" Rin questioned almost immediately. "Did Sesshomaru-sama bring you here to play with me?"

She faltered for a moment. What could she tell the impressionable child? Certainly not that her father figure had brought her there to be a prisoner. That could be devastating.

"Uh...well, I needed...um...a break from Inuyasha...so...Sesshomaru brought me here to rest a little while! Yeah..."

Rin smiled.

"Isn't Sesshomaru-sama nice, Kagome-neesan?"

"Uh...yes..." Kagome lied. She felt anything but 'nice' coming from the taiyoukai. But she wouldn't tell Rin that.

A knock resounded on the shoji doors suddenly, startling Kagome.

"Come in...?"

When the doors slid open, Kagome was relieved to see Reiki, holding an armful of toys and books for Rin.

"Sesshomaru-sama asked that I bring these to you." The neko youkai smiled warmly at Rin.

"Thank you, Reiki-chan!"

"You're welcome, child." She turned her gaze to Kagome. "Is there anything you would like? I could bring you something, as I'm sure Rin has already eaten."

"That would be nice! Thank you!"

Reiki nodded, and then left the two alone.

Rin began to play with one of her porcelain dolls, and eventually asked if Kagome wanted to join in. She happily accepted, enjoying the fact that Rin was so imaginative.

'She reminds me of Shippo...' Kagome thought.

She frowned, wondering if the kitsune was faring well without her.

Inuyasha then crossed her mind, and pain stabbed her heart. The daydreaming of him coming to rescue her...was it all in vain? Was what Sesshomaru said about him...rutting...with Kikyo...was it all true? Or was it just a tactic to hurt her and make her believe that no one would come to save her?

If Inuyasha didn't come for her and didn't trade with Sesshomaru...would she die?

Worry washed over her as she continued to play with the small girl, and Kagome did her best to hide her emotions. Fortunately, Rin did not notice, and Kagome sighed inwardly.

'What's going to happen to me?'

* * *

"Inuyasha, I do not think it is wise that we continue to travel in this weather. It is becoming stormy." Miroku spoke, his voice dead serious. 

"Oh shut up, Miroku. If we don't...we'll be a day or two late...I have to get to Kagome."

"What good will it do if you die before you reach her?"

"Inuyasha, Miroku is right. It's better if we just find a village near here and stay there for the night." Sango added.

"You guys can do whatever the hell you want...I'm not gonna just sit here and wait for somethin' bad to happen."

"I'm tired...can we stop, pleeeease?" Shippo yawned sleepily.

"Shippo needs his rest as well, Inuyasha. I can just go to the nearest village and perform an...'exorcism'...we will receive free lodging and food in thanks for my service. We are all tired and starved."

Kirara, who was perched on Sango's shoulder, mewled in agreement.

Inuyasha shot every one of them a glare before rolling his eyes and muttering "Fine".

"Then it's settled. The next village we come to, we'll..."

Miroku was interrupted when Inuyasha stopped walking, his ears alert, sniffing the air.

"What is it?"

"I smell fire. And blood."

"I do not sense anything. Do you, Sango?"

The taijiya paused, surveying the landscape before her.

"No."

"I'm telling you...I smell blood. Follow me."

Inuyasha took off in the direction of the smell, leaving Sango to carry Shippo, though Kirara was on her shoulder, while she ran, Miroku beside her.

When they almost caught up to Inuyasha, Miroku had a sense of foreboding wash over him.

"Something isn't right, Sango."

Before long, they arrived at the village in question, both Sango and Miroku out of breath.

They all gasped in horror.

Bodies were strewn everywhere, littering the landscape. Faces frozen in fear...in death. Men, women, and children. No one had been spared the agony of their fate.

Fire wreaked havoc through the tiny village; every building and hut had been destroyed completely, and were still burning brightly in the dark of night.

A muffled cry came from Sango's arms as she realized that the small kit had seen the horror of what was layed out before them.

She held him closely to her and let him sob.

"Who...or what...did this..." She said, disgusted and saddened.

It wasn't until Inuyasha turned to face her that she became terrified. His eyes, usually defiant and unafraid, were filled to their golden depths with terror.

Miroku spoke with a hushed voice.

"Inuyasha, you can sense it, can't you?"

"The miasma."

"It is faint, but recent enough."

"Miasma..." Sango muttered under her breath. Suddenly, she knew what had spooked Inuyasha so.

All three said in unison, sending shivers up each others' spines:

"Naraku."

As if he had been _waiting_ for his name to be spoken, Naraku materialized from the fires, his baboon's pelt missing from his person.

"Well, well. If it isn't Inu_yasha_." He chuckled maniacally.

"You bastard! Why did you kill all of these people?" Inuyasha hollered, withdrawing Tetsusaiga from its sheath. It transformed immediately.

"To draw you here, you fool. I knew you would find the village once you smelled the blood. A pity there weren't more people to kill...it might've drawn you here faster. I have been waiting for some time now." His eyes danced dangerously in the firelight.

"You're truly despicable!" Sango yelled.

Naraku turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, yes. Sango. So nice to see you again. I believe the last time we met, you nearly died. You remember why..."

Out from behind the hanyou emerged Kohaku, Sango's brother, brandishing his weapon. The humanity had vanished from his eyes--just as before, he had no recollection of his sister or past life. The only thing he knew was to kill.

Tears poured down the taijiya's face as she watched her brother slowly advance toward her. Miroku stood in shock, not sure of what to do. He finally decided that Inuyasha, for the moment, could handle Naraku. Sango would need his assistance, he was sure. She might not be able to kill Kohaku, but he was.

Sango cried out.

"Kohaku...no..."

"Well Inuyasha, it looks as if it is just you and I now..." Naraku smirked as he watched the monk and the taijiya.

"You won't get away this time, Naraku! I'm gonna kill you!"

"You worthless mutt. I notice that your miko is nowhere to be found. Interesting. You might have had a chance with her. But without...you are nothing."

"_Why you..._!"

Inuyasha took that moment to charge Naraku, who in turn, retreated slightly, not expecting Inuyasha's move. But he soon attacked with his own weapon--a staff made from his bones, which produced a barrier. Inuyasha was flung backwards at an alarming speed, making a deep hole in the ground. He crawled out of it, snarling.

"You're going to die, Naraku!"

He charged it repeatedly, trying to break the barrier with the Red Tetsusaiga.

Meanwhile...

Sango was crying bitter tears, for she knew what she would have to do...inevitably, Kohaku would have to die.

But then, something wriggled in her arms, throwing her out of her train of thought, and she looked down. She realized that she was still holding Shippo, and he was trying desperately to get away. She felt Kirara on her shoulder.

'I have to get Shippo and Kirara out of here. I can't let anything happen to them...' Sango panicked.

Thinking quickly, she threw Shippo to the ground, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Kirara!" She whispered.

The fire cat mewled.

"You have to take Shippo and get out of here. I know you're not fully healed yet, but do you think you could fly for just a little bit? Just to get him away? If you can, I'll make a distraction. Otherwise...you won't make it."

Kirara jumped off of Sango's shoulder, landing next to Shippo. She pawed at him, getting him to look at her. Her eyes shifted to just behind Sango. When Shippo didn't understand at first, she did it again. After repeating the motion once more, he finally understood its meaning.

"I love you, Kirara. Thank you."

The fire cat turned her head and blinked in understanding.

As he and Kirara slowly walked away, Sango breathed a sigh of relief. She readied her Hiraikotsu, prepared to launch it for a distraction.

Naraku was paying attention to Inuyasha at the second, and Kohaku was slowly walking towards her. She had only one choice...

"_Hiraikotsu!_"

Kirara and Shippo made a hasty retreat into the sky.

Miroku watched as Sango launched her Hiraikotsu at her beloved brother, and his heart shattered.

Because as she threw her weapon, her brother lunged for her, and...

A sickening sound penetrated the night air as the sickle on a chain pierced through Sango's leather suit, lodging itself deep in her gut.

Not a moment later, her Hiraikotsu returned with full speed, ripping Kohaku's grip from his weapon, sending him reeling into the nearest tree. Sango's Hiraikotsu landed a few feet away, burying itself halfway in the dirt and grass.

His head hit the tree with a loud thud, and blood began to trickle from his ears. He slumped to the ground.

"No! Ko...haku..." Sango sputtered as a thin crimson stream leaked from her pale lips. She sank to her knees, the sickle still in her gut.

Miroku rushed to Sango, throwing his staff to the ground.

"Sango!"

Inuyasha, who heard Miroku's cries, turned his head to look at the scene unfolding before him.

Sango had been hit.

"Bastard!" He yelled, charging at Naraku once more.

The evil hanyou merely laughed.

Miroku caught Sango as she began to fall to the side, cradling her in his arms.

"Sango, hold on."

"Miroku...Kohaku...he's...he's..."

"Ssssh...yes, I know he is. I'm so sorry, my love. But there was nothing left of him. I promise you...he will not be condemned to hell. None of what has happened was of his doing. You know this."

"Yes."

A tear trickled down her cheek, and Miroku wiped it away with his thumb, caressing the dampened skin.

"Sango...there is something I have been meaning to tell you. I have known this for a long time, but...I just never found the courage to say it. Sango...I...I love you."

She burst into tears, wincing as her stomach and chest heaved.

Miroku tried to pull the sickle out, but stopped when Sango screeched in agony. To remove it would almost eviscerate her.

"I...I don't know what to do, Sango...I'm sorry...oh Kami, I'm so sorry...please don't leave."

"Miroku..." She gasped. "You...mean...so much to me...and I...have loved...you for the longest time...I never told you...because I figured I would have a chance...to...when the moment...was right...but...it seems now...would be the best time..."

Miroku kissed her on her forehead, and she closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on his lips finally making contact with skin other than that of her hand, but the pain was too great.

"I don't think...I'm going to last much longer...but...please...just kiss me...on the lips...this time..."

Miroku did as she asked, and when he pulled away, she smiled.

"That...was as sweet...as I thought it...might be..." She sputtered once more, blood pouring out of her mouth and down her chin.

"Don't talk so much, Sango...hold on just a little bit longer...please..." But Miroku knew his pleading was in vain. Sango was not long for the world.

Miroku...do something...for me...help...Inuyasha...destroy him...do whatever...you must...but kill that...bastard..."

"I will, Sango. I would do anything for..."

She gasped for breath, her eyes widening in fear, and Miroku clung her to him as if she would be snatched away.

Sango took her last breath and locked her eyes with Miroku's.

The color drained from her face, and she shuddered once more before her head fell to the side, her gaze no longer focused on that of her monk, but of the landscape before her.

The brave taijiya had taken her leave of the world.

And Miroku, the monk who had loved her, cried out in heartbreak.

Setting Sango's body gently on the ground before him, he stood, facing Naraku and Inuyasha.

Not thinking, he unwrapped the beads from around his hand and unleashed the curse Naraku had placed upon him.

"_Wind tunnel_!" he shouted, the void in his hand sucking in everything around him.

Inuyasha dug his Tetsusaiga into the dirt, almost losing his grip.

The move had taken Naraku completely by surprise, and the barrier around him faded. Unknown to Miroku, he pulled something from his haori and flung it into the air above him as he tried to get out of the path of the wind tunnel.

Almost immediately, poisonous wasps permeated the air around the trio, flying directly into the monk's void.

He winced in pain, as thousands of the insects were sucked into the nothinness.

Miroku was forced to close the wind tunnel, and he cried out.

He had been poisoned, moreso than usual.

As the substance flowed through his veins, Miroku watched while Inuyasha took Naraku by surprise with the Red Tetsusaiga. Naraku impaled Inuyasha with his staff of bones as the Tetsusaiga sliced through his chest, sending miasma spraying into the air along with blood, which splattered Inuyasha, drenching his face and hair.

The last thing Miroku saw was Inuyasha falling to the ground with the staff still inside of him, and Naraku fleeing off into the distance, roaring in anger.

* * *

As Kagome continued to play with Rin, she felt a shiver pass through her, and an uneasy feeling crept into her stomach. 

She noticed that the wind had picked up slightly, and was blowing the branches of the sakura trees outside of her balcony. Standing from the bed for a moment, letting Rin hold her doll, Kagome limped to the balcony, wincing as the wounds on her feet ached with every step she took. The sky was clear, but it had chilled slightly.

'Hm. There must be rain coming or something.'

She closed the doors to the balcony, not ignoring the feeling in her gut that told her it might be something other than the weather that had caused her shiver.

'Something has definitely happened...'

But, not wanting to alert Rin, Kagome kept her mouth shut.

She made a mental note to bring it up to Sesshomaru when she saw him next. He might have felt the same thing.

* * *

**A/N: Wow...even I wasn't expecting that to happen, and I'm the one writing the story...sigh...**


	5. The Bath House

**A/N: Here's another chapter for you! More interaction between Sesshomaru and Kagome...which I'm sure you all love just as much as I do...lol. Read and review...but most of all...enjoy! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far! I really appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do own Reiki, though! **

* * *

Kagome played nonstop with Rin, trying to take her mind off of the horrible thoughts that were running through her mind, until the sky turned dark. Kagome knew that her dinner would be served soon. 

"Rin, why don't I help you get your toys together so that when Reiki comes to get you for dinner, you will be ready?"

"Okay, Kagome-neesan!"

They piled all of the dolls and books together on the floor next to the bed.

Not a second after, the doors slid open.

Kagome looked up and smiled, expecting to see Reiki standing before her.

But a frown plastered itself on her graceful features when she noticed that it was not Reiki, but Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Rin, dinner is about to be served. You will wait for Reiki in the hall."

"Sesshomaru-sama, you're not going to take me?"

"I will be in the dining hall later, Rin. I have something to discuss with the mik--Kagome."

"Okay!"

Rin skipped out of the room, but not before giving her Sesshomaru-sama a quick hug around the legs.

Sesshomaru then strode forward, coming to stand in front of Kagome.

He towered over her, making her feel slightly inferior.

"Miko. You have noticed a change in the wind."

"Yes...but how did you...?"

"Your powers are not highly developed. However, any miko can sense a simple change in aura in their surroundings. This Sesshomaru knew that you had felt something, miko."

"What is it?"

"It is difficult to discern what exactly caused the change. With time, should the aura strengthen, it will be easier to tell. For now, I have sent scouts out to scour my lands. If they find anything, they will report it to me."

Kagome nodded.

"You are worried." Sesshomaru stated, emotionless.

She refused to answer him.

"About the hanyou. I can read right through your emotions, miko. You humans are easy to pick apart. That is why you are so vulnerable. Why demons are superior. Why my imbecilic half brother can never defeat me in battle..."

"Please _just stop_!" Kagome shouted, tears in her eyes. "Why can't you just leave Inuyasha _alone_? What has he ever done to you? His whole life, you and everyone around him that is like you have been making him feel like he's nothing...like he's worthless! But he isn't! And I know that he's better than you'll _ever _be!"

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed with anger.

"You little wench. If Inuyasha was half as smart as you think he is, he would have protected you that night in the spring. If you are as important as I have been lead to believe, that is. Perhaps his dead miko could serve the same purpose that you currently do. Then...he would have no need for you. Of course, that would be unfortunate for _you_...if I cannot retrieve the Tetsusaiga, then you are of no use to me either."

Kagome shivered at the underlying meaning of Sesshomaru's statement, the tears flowing down her cheeks as she thought of him, once again, bringing up the fact that Inuyasha loved Kikyo more than he cared for her.

"You bastard. You won't get away with this. I know that Inuyasha is out there looking for me right now, and I know that he will come to save me. And he will do it all _without _giving you the Tetsusaiga."

"That hanyou could not wrestle his life from my hands if I held it within my grasp. You presume too much, miko. Life in your fantasies will come to a screeching halt, I can assure you. I will give Inuyasha one month to come and surrender the Tetsusaiga. He knows where you are being held. Otherwise, you will no longer roam this plane of existence."

Angrily, Sesshomaru turned on his heel and exited the room, leaving Kagome sobbing in fear and anger in his wake.

"Lady?"

A soft voice resounded in Kagome's ears, setting her somewhat at ease.

"Has Sesshomaru-sama upset you?"

Not receiving an answer, Reiki knew that her lord must have said something to seriously wound the poor human girl's heart. She could sense the sorrow flowing throughout the room.

"He is on edge at the moment. There is a change in aura around the castle...perhaps what he said was not meant..."

"It was...Reiki...it was."

"I never understood why exactly it was that Sesshomaru-sama captured you as his prisoner."

"Inuyasha...he wants Inuyasha's sword...and I'm the trade off..."

"Ah. His hanyou brother. Quite a predicament you find yourself in, my lady."

"I'm so scared...what if Inuyasha doesn't come and rescue me? I'll die...Sesshomaru will kill me. He told me himself."

Reiki shook her head. She was not surprised that her lord had made a threat on the young miko's life. He was, after all, a youkai. And Inuyasha, his brother, had the one thing he desired most, above all...the Tetsusaiga. Forged from his father's fang, Tetsusaiga and it's brother sword, Tenseiga, which her lord currently possessed himself, would prove most powerful in battle.

"I do not know how to console you, my lady...but this is something you must not dwell on. Whatever is to happen will happen, and you have no control over your destiny."

"I just want to go home..."

"I am sure that things will turn out as they should, my lady. In the meantime, why don't I take you to the bath house so that you may bathe. Your wounds are healing fine on their own now, so I will not need to redress them. You can relax."

"But what about Sesshomaru? He doesn't want me to leave..."

"If he has any objections, my lady, simply tell him that you wish to bathe yourself so that you do not offend his senses." Reiki laughed.

Kagome smiled and nodded.

Reiki led her down long hallways until they reached two giant oak doors with intricate designs of springs carved into the wood. Kagome traced the grooves with the pads of her fingers, noting how smooth they were.

"I believe that Sesshomaru-sama's father had these doors carved for his mate...Sesshomaru-sama's mother. They are ages old...but still as beautiful as they were the day they arrived."

"They really are something..." Kagome sighed.

"Yes. Yes they are."

Both stood in silence for a moment, admiring the doors. Finally, Reiki opened them and led Kagome in.

There was a large tub of water in the middle of the room, steam pouring out of it.

"It is being heated by fire underneath...somehow, it is always burning. There are oils and things available to you--they are sitting on the steps to the basin. If you need anything, someone is always available outside of the doors when one is bathing."

"Thank you, Reiki."

Kagome smiled warmly.

As soon as the neko youkai left, Kagome undressed and sank slowly into the warm water. She sighed as the heated liquid soothed her aching muscles and bruises.

'Ah...this really hits the spot.'

Kagome was enjoying her bath so much that she did not hear the doors to the bath house open.

When they slammed shut, however, she turned and gasped.

A half naked Sesshomaru was standing before her, with a very irritated look on his face.

"Miko. Why are you in _my _bath house?" Sesshomaru snapped angrily.

"Reiki brought me here...she thought I could use a bath! I didn't know...I didn't know this was yours!"

Sesshomaru sighed. He should have known Reiki was behind it. The neko youkai could be very mischevious. If she weren't a friend of the family's, he would have gotten rid of her long ago.

"Are you going to punish me?" Kagome asked, fearfully.

"No, miko."

She relaxed slightly, only to stiffen again when she realized that she was, once again, naked in front of Sesshomaru. Though he could not see everything...she blushed furiously.

Sesshomaru sensed a change in her emotions, and stifled the urge to laugh. Humans were so emotional. First, she was frightened. Then upset. Then embarassed. Then...aroused? Yes, though it was slight, he could smell the musky scent, and it made his member jump with excitement.

"Miko, you are embarassed to be in such a state of undress." A small smile worked its way across his lips.

"I uh...can...I'm done now. I'll just get dressed and leave. I'm sorry that I..."

"You will do no such thing, miko. Finish your bath. As it is, I am in no hurry."

"But...I...I can leave...really. I mean..."

"I will hear no more protesting from you, miko. I can still smell my hanyou brother on you. You had not even begun to bathe when I arrived. Now finish." He commanded.

Kagome obeyed quietly, aware of the fact that the taiyoukai was still watching her. She continued for a few minutes, before becoming uneasy with his gaze constantly on her. Her eyes met his for a brief moment before she blushed and looked away from him.

"Do you have to watch me?"

"Why are you so embarassed, miko? After all, I have already seen you."

She shuddered, remembering their previous encounter just nights before.

"Yes...and it was _your _fault it happened! I lost my towel because you were chasing me!" She blurted out.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Hn. It seems you are upset with me." He stated simply, infuriating Kagome even more.

"Upset! Upset! Upset doesn't even begin to describe how mad I am! You _stole _me from Inuyasha, just so you could get that stupid sword! What do you need it for, anyhow? You have the Tenseiga! It can bring people back _from the dead_! I don't understand why you can't just leave us alone and go on your own way?"

Though she had mentioned his hanyou brother, Sesshomaru was not angry. Her reaction to his words actually amused him, because along with a spike in her anger, her arousal became greater.

"The Tetsusaiga is rightfully mine. Inu_yasha_..." He snarled. "Is not worthy of such power. He is hanyou, and could never unleash the true strength of such a sword. I will not rest until my father's fang is in my possession."

As he spoke, Sesshomaru inched closer and closer to the tub, until he was standing directly in front of Kagome.

Her face turned as red as a cherry.

Not realizing what she was doing, Kagome let her eyes travel south, very slowly, to drink in all of Sesshomaru's form. His chisled chest, the well defined abdomen, and the way his hips had a certain 'cut' that traveled down to his...

'Stop!' Her mind shouted, and her eyes quickly reverted back to his gaze.

It was then that she noticed something different about his amber depths. They flickered with amusement.

"It seems as if you were distracted, Kagome..." He spoke her name huskily, causing her stomach to flutter with excitement.

"No. I wasn't. I..."

"You haven't finished bathing, and I am becoming quite impatient, _Kagome_."

At the sound of him saying her name again, Kagome shuddered. What was he doing to her!

With the sudden spike of her arousal once more, Sesshomaru became hard. Alarms went off in his mind--this was not supposed to happen. She was _human_! _HUMAN_! But he remembered the way his blood beast reacted to her. Perhaps it was trying to tell him something? But before he could ponder what the message was, exactly, Kagome's voice tore him from his thoughts.

""I would finish, if you weren't standing there!"

"Well then, it seems that you have a problem. I am not leaving, and neither are you, until you finish bathing. I do not wish to smell my brother on you." He scowled.

Kagome rolled her eyes in annoyance. Sesshomaru was _just _like Inuyasha, though she knew he would never admit it.

"Turn around, and I'll finish, then." Kagome snapped through gritted teeth.

"You humans. So modest." He spat, turning around.

As fast as she possibly could, Kagome finished bathing, grabbed the piece of cloth that was to act as a towel, and got out of the tub.

Sesshomaru turned to face Kagome once more when he realized that she was out of the tub.

"You did not finish." He scowled.

"What are you talking about? Yes I did!" Kagome fumed. She just wanted to leave the bath house as quickly as possible...anything, to get away from Sesshomaru.

"Your hair reeks. I can still smell my imbecilic half brother. You did not wash it."

"I'll come back and do it later. I don't want to wash it right now."

Without another word, Kagome began to walk away from the irate demon lord.  
Until she felt a clawed hand grip her wrist and begin to drag her.

"Wh...what are you doing!" She shouted.

He did not answer, but continued to drag her until they once again reached the tub, where he lifted her into his arms, and proceeded to throw her in.

She landed with a '_splash_' right in the middle of the tub, engulfed in water. Her head popped out seconds later, and she gasped for air.

Kagome was welcomed to the sight of an angry Taiyoukai glaring at her.

"You were provided with the oils you needed to rinse your hair. I suggest you do it now, or I will do it for you. This Sesshomaru does not like to explain himself more than once, and I have already told you once before--you will not smell like my hanyou brother in my presence. I do not want his stench anywhere in this castle. Do you understand?"

Kagome fumed.

"I hate you! I _hate _you! I love Inuyasha, and I don't care if you don't like his stench or not! You shouldn't have brought me here if you didn't want to smell him!"

The taiyoukai's eyes narrowed to slits. He would take no more of the human's insolence. She would die for her insubordination, Tetsusaiga and Inuyasha be damned. Though the human miko could not see it, Sesshomaru's claws began to drip with poison, melting the floor beneath him. Just as he was about to plunge his claws into her beating heart, she spoke once more.

"It's always about Inuyasha! Kami, it's almost as if you're jealous of him or something! What is wrong with you? He has the Tetsusaiga...but so _what_? You have Tenseiga and that other sword you're always using...it seems pretty powerful to me! _You're_ powerful. Inuyasha is nothing compared to you in battle, and you know that. So what's the big deal? I have never understood the feud between you two, and it annoys me, because while you sit here, consumed by your hatred and whatever else you feel towards Inuyasha, he is probably sitting somewhere right now, hating you as well. And you shouldn't be hating each other. You should be united. You're family, and he's all you have...you're all he has...whether you want to admit it or not."

"A mere human could _never_ understand, wench. Our hatred for one another lies within our blood. He is not pure, and has tainted the blood lines of my family. My father was a fool. He fell for a human woman after my mother died, and together, they spawned that animocity. Inuyasha deserves nothing of what was given to him."

Kagome paused. Was this prejudice truly the only thing that was keeping Inuyasha and Sesshomaru from being brothers?

"Sesshomaru...it isn't Inuyasha's fault that any of that stuff happened."

"The fault lies with my father. However, Inuyasha is a product of his stupidity."

"But Inuyasha couldn't control how he was conceived...or anything like that."

"It is futile to argue with me, miko. I do not want anything to do with that hanyou. Tetsusaiga belongs to me. I am its rightful owner, because everything that was my father's belongs to me. Inuyasha was not heir to the throne of the Western lands. He has nothing. Once I have that sword, Inuyasha will no longer be of any importance to this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru snarled angrily. The miko was gettting on his last nerve.

Somehow, Kagome sensed this, and decided to let Sesshomaru win. This time.

Kagome sighed. How prejudice could keep a family apart, she would never understand. And she wondered if it had always been that way. When they were children, did they ever get along? Before Sesshomaru learned what hanyou meant? Or did he already loathe Inuyasha by the time he was born?

"Fine. How about this...we won't talk about Inuyasha anymore, and I will wash my hair so that you don't have to smell him. Okay?"

Sesshomaru glared at her as she set to the task of washing her hair.

The human certainly was strange. She could arouse him immensely, but the next moment, anger him so greatly that he would want to kill her. His emotions went haywire around her, and it annoyed him to no end.

"Human, finish your bath and return to your room. If you do not remember where it is, ask Reiki, as I'm sure she will return soon. I will bathe another time. I have business to attend to."

Sesshomaru stormed out of the bath house, leaving Kagome confused and slightly annoyed. She finished washing her hair and got another 'towel', wrapping it around herself. Not a moment later, Reiki entered, a grin on her face.

"Hm...Sesshomaru-sama's scent is all over the place. Did he pay you a visit?"

Kagome glared at Reiki, causing the neko youkai to laugh.

"You knew this was Sesshomaru's bath house?"

"Of course! Now come with me...I forgot to have a kimono sent...I'm sure you will want to change."

Kagome grudgingly obliged, following Reiki into the cold hallway in her towel, making the long trek back to her room.

* * *

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes, the darkness fading, and the world coming back into focus. His ears could barely make out voices talking in the background. 

"Keiko, it looks like the hanyou is coming out of sleep. Why don't you let him have something to drink? The herbal remedy I made should be ready by now."

"Okay, father. But...what about the other one...?"

"I do not know if he will make it through the night."

"I will pray, father."

The female voice faded, and Inuyasha felt his head being lifted. Something pressed against his lips, but because his vision was fuzzy, he couldn't see what it was. The female voice resounded in his ears once more.

"Drink this. It will help you get better."

Inuyasha complied, almost choking when a bitter liquid hit his tongue and ran down his throat.

"Don't drink it too fast." The voice chided.

When Inuyasha had finished drinking the bitter concoction, he tried to speak, but found that his voice was very hoarse and hard to use.

"Wh...at happened..."

"Sshhh...don't talk now. You're weak, and you need your rest. Father and I found you and your friend in a field not far from here about a week ago, and you were both near death. I am not sure exactly what took place, but you are lucky to be alive. There is an unknown substance flowing through your bodies right now, and it has poisoned you. Your friend may not make it through the night, as it seems this poison has ravaged him. His breathing is quite shallow. My father believes he is on the brink of death. We have been treating both of you, but his condition has worsened. I have been praying to Kami for both of you."

"M...iroku...?" Inuyasha sputtered.

"Is that your friend's name? I will be sure to include that in my prayer. If you don't mind me asking...what is _your _name?"

"In...u...yasha..."

Not able to take the harsh light from what he was sure was a fire any longer, Inuyasha closed his eyes and drifted once more into a fitful sleep, knowing that he was safe for the time being.

* * *

**A/N: So...will Miroku live? Tune in to the next episode of "The Trade" to find out! Lol jk. But seriously...you'll have to wait until the next chapter :-) Sorry...I know that annoys some of you. **


	6. The Kimono and Recovery

**Aargh! I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to update...I've had a few other stories to work on as well, and things have generally just been crazy. This chapter is a little short, and for that, I apologize. However, you can expect the next one to be longer. Promise. I'm going to try and finish Soulmate, write chapter 7 for The Trade, and then finish Youkai Masquerade. Also, I thought I should let you know that I have posted an original story on called "Chosen One", and it's under the name citrus-severus. You might have a hard time finding it, and I have no idea why. I've searched for it before and came up with nothing, but I know it's there. Hmph. Anyways, it's Horror/Romance...and I've fallen in love with it. As of 4/26/07, 2 chapters are up, but I'm working on the 3rd. And I'm also proud to announce that I've decided to participate in National Writing Month, also known as NanoWriMo...forgive me if it's not spelled exactly the right way...in November. It'll be a great task to undertake, but I know I can do it! I want to thank you for all your patience, and here's Chapter 6 of The Trade...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. Reiki and Keiko, however, are wholly mine...so if you try and steal her, I'll yell at you really loud and some other stuff! Nyaaah! LOL! **

* * *

Once Reiki had led Kagome back to her room, she collapsed on the bed and waited as a kimono was sent. Her encounter with Sesshomaru in the bath house had frightened and yet intregued her at the same time. His temper was something she definitely did not want to find herself on the receiving end of...if she could at all avoid it anymore. When they had left the bath house, she looked back before the doors were closed behind her, and noticed that the floor had been burned through, revealing dead earth underneath. And only one thing had done that. Sesshomaru's poison claws. She shook uncontrollably, just thinking that the floor could have been her, instead. Had she angered him that greatly? Questioning him about his relationship with Inuyasha...it made him want to kill her? Just what had their childhood been like? 

Reiki came bursting through the doors just then, holding a midnight blue kimono in her hands.

"Here! I found this one...you should like it."

"Thank you. It looks beautiful."

"I'll leave you alone to get dressed. Unfortunately, I have some errands I need to run, so I won't be back for a while. I hope your encounter with Sesshomaru-sama earlier didn't scare you too badly..."

"Somehow I think you knew he would be paying the bath house a visit."

Reiki smiled and shrugged.

"Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't!" Reiki grinned, flashing sharp teeth.

"Thank you for the kimono."

"I'm glad you like it--it wasn't easy to get."

"What do you--"

Kagome was cut off when Reiki waved good-bye and shut the door behind her.

"What are you up to now..." Kagome wondered out loud.

A moment later, she stood from the bed, removing her towel. She shivered. The air moving through the room chilled her. Throwing the kimono on, she hopped under the covers and pulled them up until they were over her shoulders. Dinner wasn't going to be for another hour or two, and deciding that she had time to nap, Kagome rolled onto her side and fell asleep.

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin exclaimed as the demon lord sat down, finally joining her at the dinner table. 

"Yes, Rin."

"Where is Kagome-neesan?"

Looking around the room, he noticed she was indeed absent.

"I do not know."

"Won't she miss dinner? I don't want her to miss dinner...she will be so hungry later. Sesshomaru-sama, can I go look for her?"

"No, Rin. Stay and eat your food. I'm not eating tonight..." Sesshomaru sighed. "...and I suppose I will have to find her myself."

"Thank you, Thess-maru-thama!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full." He grumbled.

Where was the miko? She was always causing such trouble for him. He'd had a long day, and the last thing he wanted to do was spend his only time with Rin looking for Kagome.

He searched the hallways, and found nothing. He also looked in the library, his study, and the bath house once again. When he found that she wasn't in any of those places, he went to the last place he knew she had to be...if nowhere else. Her room. Angrily, he marched to her door, and when he found himself in front of it, instead of knocking, he shoved the shoji door open.

She was asleep. On the bed.

An eyebrow twitched slightly. Why hadn't he thought to look here first?

"Human." He snapped. No answer. The young woman's sleeping form turned over to face him, however.

"HUMAN." He tried again, louder. This time, she stirred slightly, and opened her eyes.

"Sesshomaru...?" Her voice was laced with sleep.

"Sesshomaru-_sama_. Why are you in your room, sleeping? Dinner was served, and you were not present."

"I'm sorry...I must have dozed off. How long ago..."

"I have been looking for you since it began. Nearly an hour ago. The food will be cold now. You may still eat it if you wish, but no one will be in the dining hall to join you. Rin must be put to bed, and I have other things that must be taken care of."

"You were looking for me? You were worried?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"I was not _worried_, miko. Rin asked about you, and wanted to know why you were not at dinner."

"So you came to look for me? Because Rin asked you to?"

'_Damn it._' He thought. She knew. He didn't want her to see that his weakness lay in Rin.

"No. You are to attend each meal time unless I tell you otherwise. I will not have you starving yourself just so you can get out of my grasp. If you do not come to breakfast in the morning, I will have someone escort you. Do you understand?"

Kagome nodded her head in understanding.

"Get up and come to the dining hall. I will take you there myself. If you wish to leave, simply notify one of the servants and I will escort you back to your room. I won't have you roaming these corridors without either myself or Reiki..." He paused for a moment. "I take that back. You are not to wander this castle without _me_. If Reiki wishes to take you somewhere, it will be only with my permission. She is mischievous, and I won't have her getting you to think that you can do what you wish. Because believe me, miko...disobey me, and I _will_ punish you. She is not a prisoner. _You_ are."

"But..."

"Don't argue. Get up and I will take you. Eat, or I will force you to eat."

"Fine!" Kagome snapped, throwing the covers back. Just as they landed at her feet, she realized what a mistake she had made. She had forgotten to tie the kimono earlier, and the layers that went underneath it had been forgotten in her haste to get warm. She was naked, save for the layer of blue silk draped around her. Her right breast peeked out from the fabric, and she gasped, wrapping the kimono around herself.

"Do not tell me you _aren't_ dressed properly...you cannot wear that without the layers. Did you expect to go to dinner this way?"

"No. I just...I was tired!"

Kagome blushed furiously, and she turned her head so that Sesshomaru could not see the redness spread across her face. But what she didn't realize was that he could smell it. Her embarassment was laced with arousal at being found practically naked by the demon lord. Amusement flickered in his eyes momentarily. He stared at her, wondering what she was thinking.

It was then that he realized that the kimono she was wearing looked very familiar. The colors...

He knew suddenly where he had seen it last.

On his mother.

_It was his mother's kimono_.

He controlled his anger long enough to realize two things: One, Reiki had given her the kimono--it was doubtful that Kagome knew where his mother's things lay. Two, Kagome looked absolutely stunning in it, which he would never have admitted out loud. The way it made her milky white skin stand out against it...and her hair look like strands of the blackest silk, fanned out about her shoulders...it caused him to shudder. The moment he did, Sesshomaru looked away.

"Get dressed. I will wait for you outside of your room."

Without another word, he left her alone to do what he had ordered.

She threw on the layers as fast as she could, both out of hunger and fear of angering Sesshomaru.

When Kagome left her room, Sesshomaru appeared in front of her.

"That kimono. Where did you get it?"

"Reiki gave it to me. Is...is something wrong with it?"

He glared at her for a moment before replying. His suspicions had been confirmed. What was that neko up to?

"It was my mother's."

"Gomen nasai, Sesshomaru-sama...I...I didn't know. I will go and change..."

"You will wear it." He stated simply, beginning to walk away from her. Kagome followed him closely, confused as to both why he had been so upset she'd been wearing his mother's kimono...and why he had continued to let her wear it.

But in his silence, he thought to himself,

'It suits her.'

"Sesshomaru...sama...I don't have to wear this, if it makes you uncomfortable."

"I said you will wear it, end of discussion."

Though he would never have admitted it aloud, something about her wearing that kimono seemed...right.

Finally, they made it to the dining hall, where a plate of food was waiting for Kagome. Her stomach growled in anticipation.

'I'm so hungry!' She thought, as her stomach rumbled once more.

"Sit down and eat your dinner, miko. I will return shortly to escort you back to your room."

She rushed to the table and sat down in front of it, grabbing the pair of chopsticks that had been left for her. As soon as Sessshomaru had turned his back to leave, she began to gobble her food down. She hadn't been that hungry in a while.

Hearing her make slurping noises as she gulped down her water, Sesshomaru paused.

"Perhaps I should just wait here until you have finished, miko. At the rate you're eating, there will be nothing left by the time I make it out of this room."

'I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama' came out as "m'sryShesh-sham".

It made him think of earlier, with Rin. Because no one was looking, he allowed a small smirk to grace his lips. It vanished as more slurping sounds came from behind him.

Sighing, he shook his head and began his trek out of the room once more.

"I will return shortly."

The miko certainly was strange.

* * *

When Inuyasha awoke again, hushed voices were penetrating what had once been silence. 

"Father...the poison seems to have subsided. I think he will make it. The void in his hand, however...it grows. I can feel its strength. What could have caused this?"

"A powerful youkai, Keiko. This is a curse. And you are right about it gaining strength. For soon, it will consume him."

Inuyasha heard the girl gasp.

"No! This cannot be so! No one deserves such a fate!"

"My dear daughter, it is not for us to decide who deserves what. For it is exactly Fate that decides that. Kami knows what that monk has been through, but he may have been destined for this. You must let things happen as they will. Interfering will not save him if he is to die. You know this."

"But father!"

"I will hear no more argument from you, Keiko. I do not want you getting involved in something that will end with you losing your life. You are too precious to me...and to this village. You are a healer, and we need you here."

"I want to help him!"

"When these men are well, they will be on their way, and you will remain here. That is an order. Do not disobey me, Keiko...I am your father, and your elder. I know what is best for you, and I am sure the other elders of the village will agree with me when I say that you are a foolish child. You cannot help everyone you meet. Pick your battles."

"But...!"

"No more! Tend to the hanyou, and I will make sure the monk has what he needs to sleep through the night. If you bring this up once more, I will send you from this house and tend to them myself. You will spend the remainder of their time here with the women of the village. Do you understand?"

"Hai, father." The girl said, dejected.

Inuyasha knew the old man had been talking about Miroku...and his void. Apparently, sucking in all of those poisonous insects had almost done him in. He hadn't taken in that many before. But Naraku's saimyosho were potent, and the fucking bastard knew it. He wanted Miroku to die, right there, beside Sango. It made him clench his fists in anger, though it was weak.

"Ah. So you are finally awake, Inuyasha. I prayed to the Kami for you, just like I said I would. It seems that you and your friend Miroku are going to be alright, for the time being. Would you like some water?"

Inuyasha nodded slowly.

"Are you strong enough to sit up on your own?"

He tried, but it was to no avail. His muscles shook with his efforts, and he fell back to the ground, groaning.

"Let me help you."

The girl moved to sit beside him, putting a hand on his arm, the other going across his back to help him up. She pulled him to a sitting position.

"Do you think you could scoot back against the wall? It will provide you with support, and you might be able to hold the cup and drink from it. You have not moved for nearly a week now, and your muscles have weakened. I will help you, if you need it. But it is important that you try and move as much as you can now that you are awake, to strengthen them."

"Okay..." He replied, his voice hoarse from not being used.

He pushed, but didn't get very far.

Keiko stood, her hand still on his back, and got behind him. She pulled him over to the wall, where he rested his head against the hard wood.

"Is that better?"

"Hai."

"Here's some water." She handed him the cup. He tried lifting his arm, but it dropped like dead weight.

"It's alright. I will hold the cup while you drink. Your strength will return soon, I think, once you get something in your stomach."

"Thank...you..." He murmered quietly as she brought the cup to his lips. He tried to drink as fast as he could, but she only allowed him a little bit each time.

"I know you're thirsty, but if you try and drink this too quickly, it will make you sick. Please trust me...I do this quite often. Many people in my village have been sick lately. I do not know what is making them so. I am only glad you did not have it. Many of my people have died because of this strange illness...and when my father found you and your friend, we feared that you would succumb to it as well. It seems you are stronger than we thought. And for you...it might be because you are part youkai. Which is also why you survived your injuries. You're very lucky. Anyhow, I'm glad you made it through."

When she had finished talking, Inuyasha was done with the water, and she set the cup down on the floor with a 'clink'.

"My name is Keiko, if you didn't remember."

Inuyasha met her chocolate eyes with his golden orbs, and smiled weakly.

"It's a nice name."

"Thank you." She blushed.

"Where are we? What village...is this...?"

"Ranmyaku Village. We are on the border of the Southern and Northern Lands."

"How long have we been here?"

"A week. The last time we spoke, you were feverish. That was almost four days ago. Father and I found you and your friend in a field, surrounded by the dead. A village used to be there, but it was destroyed. We think a demon set fire to it...although we're not sure what kind."

"I can tell you." Came Inuyasha's reply, gruff and angry.

"Oh?" Keiko looked worried for a second, before Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"It wasn't _me_!"

"I didn't say..."

"The look on your face said everything. It_ wasn't _me. It was a demon called Naraku."

"Naraku..." she shivered visibly.

"Hai. You've heard of him, then?"

Keiko nodded slowly.

"Has he attacked your village before?"

"Iie...it was my sister..."

"What happened?" His voice became softer, feeling pity for whatever Naraku had done to hurt the poor girl.

"She was being located to another village because an outbreak of the illness I described to you killed most of the people in her own. Naraku...found her and a few of the surviving villagers making their pilgrimage...and he slaughtered all of them but a small child. A boy. He heard the demon announce his name...my sister herself asked what it was, and what business did he have with them. The boy hid in the bushes while that youkai killed everyone he knew...and waited until almost nightfall to come to us. He was lucky he wasn't killed. But...the story...my father heard it from the boy, and since then, I have wanted to find that demon and kill him myself for hurting my sister. Her name was Aya...and I loved her very much. She and I grew up together. Aya was ten years older than me--a healer as well. That's where I got my talent from. When I was old enough to learn, she taught me herself."

Tears fell down Keiko's cheeks and hit the floor with a soft 'pat'.

"He made the woman I loved think that I had betrayed her. She died thinking I hated her."

"Gomen, Inuyasha. It seems we have both been hurt by Naraku. This is why I want so badly to see him die. By my own hands. But my father...he will not let me leave this village. He does not want me to seek revenge. I know I could never beat this Naraku on my own, but I...want him dead!"

Sobs now wracked Keiko violently, and she held her hands over her cheeks as she let cries of agony seep through her fingers.

"Miroku and I are after him ourselves. We had...someone else...but he killed her too."

His heart clenched as he thought of Sango, lying dead in Miroku's arms.

"You're not the only one who wants him dead. And when Miroku and I are well, we will stop at _nothing_ to kill that bastard. He won't get away again."

Keiko lifted her head from her hands and her eyes met Inuyasha's.

"You will take me with you. I do not care what my father says. Naraku must die, and I will not sit here and wait for someone else to take action. When you leave, I leave as well."

"You should really listen to your father, Keiko. You don't know what kind of havoc Naraku can wreak. He's not just some stupid youkai who's out of control. He's powerful. And dangerous. He knows exactly what he's doing, and if he sees you, he'll know you're human. He will use you against us."

"I can take care of myself."

"I didn't say you couldn't." Inuyasha snapped. "Look! You're not getting what I'm telling you, okay? If you go with us, you're gonna die! Do you really want to risk your life for something like this? Let Miroku and I handle it! I don't even know you, and you're already pissing me off! You remind me of Kagome!"

He almost instantly regretted mentioning Kagome. It was his fault she was missing, and Sesshomaru probably already killed her. And any hope of finding her before he did kill her, if she already wasn't dead, was fading...he'd been out for a week. Who knows how long the youkai would keep her alive? His ears flattened against his head, and he huffed in anger. He was nowhere near strong enough to leave now. It would take another week, maybe two, for him to recover fully. And who knew how long it would take Miroku to come back to normal?

"Who's Kagome?"

"She's...she was with our group. We were looking for her when Naraku attacked us. She's with my brother, Sesshomaru."

"Is she in danger?"

"Sesshomaru is a full blooded inu-youkai. He hates me. And...he took Kagome from me...I mean, the group...and I don't know why. I don't even know if she's still alive."

"That must be awful."

"You have no idea."

Silence grew between the two, and Keiko suddenly stood from the ground.

"Where are you going?"

"To fetch some more fresh water. We are almost out. You should get some rest, Inuyasha...tomorrow, you're going to have to get up and start walking."

Inuyasha groaned and let his head 'thunk' against the thick wall behind him.

* * *

Kagome had finished her meal. 

"That was soooo good!" She exclaimed, to no one.

It was utterly silent in the dining hall, and after a few minutes, Kagome became fidgety. She had slept for a few hours, and was wide awake. She wanted to get up, move around...do _something_. There was only one problem. It was nighttime. In Sesshomaru's castle. She sighed, knowing that there was no chance she would be able to roam around.

Almost immediately after the thought had passed through her mind, Sesshomaru re-entered the dining hall.

"It is late, miko. I will escort you back to your room. Come."

Before she realized what she was doing, Kagome obeyed and came to stand right in front of him, her nose almost to his chest.

"Wait a second..." She groaned. Why was she cooperating?

"Well this is certainly a surprise." Sesshomaru muttered under his breath.

"What is?!" Kagome raised her head in anger, her chocolate brown orbs meeting his golden glaze with heat.

"You willingly coming to me. I never expected it."

She huffed, crossing her arms, still glaring at the slightly amused inu-youkai.

"You stare at me so intently, miko. Do you like to gaze upon my face? Do I intrigue you so much?" He murmured, making her blush horridly. Kagome immediately averted her eyes to the floor.

She couldn't see it, but his lips twitched slightly, as if to smirk.

"You are wasting my time, miko. I did you a favor by bringing you to eat dinner. Do not make me regret it. I can assure you if you anger me, it won't happen again. You can starve." He turned on his heel and left the dining hall before Kagome knew what was happening. She ran after him, finally catching up, trailing quickly behind.

"Tomorrow, I will be leaving for an excursion. You will remain here with Rin, and will take care of her while I am away. Reiki will help you with anything you need."

Kagome almost stopped, surprised that he was actually leaving...and trusting her to remain behind.

"If you try to escape, I will find you. There are servants all over my lands that will be keeping watch, miko. Do not be ignorant. And when I do find you..."

From behind him, Kagome could see his claws. Sesshomaru flexed his hands, and poison began to illuminate the white nails.

"EEP!" She exclaimed.

"Then you understand. I don't have to explain myself."

She didn't speak a word when they finally arrived at the door to her room.

"You seem speechless, miko. Did my claws frighen you that much?" He sneered. When he received no reply, he knew that the answer was yes. It had done what he'd meant the gesture to. Make her frightened to leave.

"Go to sleep. You will be allowed to wake when you wish tomorrow, but you will not roam the grounds tonight."

Sesshomaru made sure Kagome went into her room. He slid the door shut and disappeared into the dark hallway.

Kagome was left to herself, and when she heard Sesshomaru leave, shivers wracked her body. He had threatened her life. Not verbally, but the claws were enough. She wouldn't leave now. Inuyasha was on his way anyhow...he would save her from Sesshoamaru before it was too late. Wouldn't he?

A voice inside her whispered,

'He's not here yet. What makes you think he will come?'

Tears slid down her cheeks as she prayed to Kami to be rescued from her prison.

She would wait. Because Inuyasha _would_ come.

'If I think that...it will keep me going.'

She crawled into the bed and forced herself to drift back into sleep, tears staining her pillow.


End file.
